


Listening for the future

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie takes care of James. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening for the future

**Author's Note:**

> Written (in haste!), for the [lewis-challenge.livejournal.com Season 7 Fanwork Challenge: 7.1. Down Among the Fearful - Part One](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/45396.html)
> 
> Minor, minor spoilers for Episode 7.1 - nothing vital to the plot, I don't think.
> 
> Unbeta'd but not unloved.

Although Robbie had looked at James with great amusement when he turned up wearing the collar on his neck, he’d watched with increasing concern over the course of the day, as James winced every time he had to move, obviously in pain, but of course not complaining. By 6.30pm they’d both had enough of trying to make sense of Reuben Beatty’s complicated life for one day. Robbie was just shutting down his computer when James quietly swore as he tried to get his suit jacket on.

Robbie walked round the desk to him. 

“Easy Sergeant. Let me give you a hand with that.”

“It’s nothing Sir, really. My neck and shoulders have just stiffened up a little over the day. I can manage.”

“I’m sure you can, James, but it’ll probably hurt a lot less if you let me help. I won’t be awarding bonus points for unnecessary suffering at the end of the week, you know.”

He took the jacket from James and stepping behind him, gently slid first one of James’ arms, then the other, into the sleeves, and slowly, carefully eased it up to his shoulders. He reached around James to make sure the jacket was on properly, smoothing the lapels, but came to an abrupt halt when he realised that James was holding his breath. It took him a moment to understand why; he was standing behind James with his arms round him, his chest and belly flush with James’ back. He hadn’t meant anything by it, he was only trying to help, but he could understand why James might be feeling a little uncomfortable. 

He was just about to take a step back when he felt one of James’ hands slide over his right hand, lightly pressing it against James’ chest, holding it in place. They stood together, silent and still amidst the clutter of their office; listening as their hearts beat, as their minds understood, as a new future, rich and unknown, offered itself to them.


End file.
